digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunemon
Kunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. His entire body has a lightning pattern. Since the lightning pattern on the face changes with his mood, it is said that you can not see his eyes. His name is from the Japanese kunekune meaning a "wriggling body". Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Kunemon are under the control of Arukenimon's flute at Giga House. Their Electro Thread attack knocks Ken Ichijouji and Stingmon into the washing machine. Ankylomon dedigivolves to Armadillomon so Cody Hida can turn him into Submarimon and rescue them. The water that comes out of the hole in the washer machine hold the Kunemon at bay as they and Davis Motomiya and ExVeemon get away. Digimon Frontier Some Kunemon are seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Digimon Data Squad Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon battle a Kunemon who manipulates a young boy named Takeshi in a plan to digivolve itself. Kunemon creates a cocoon for itself so that its Digivolution into Flymon can't be interrupted. Some injured Kunemon are seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. A Kunemon is seen in a glass stasis tube in the room where Relena Norstein is in. Digimon World Kunemon is a "secret" Digimon for Hiro can obtain. If Hiro has an In-Training level Digimon sleep in Kunemon's bed, it has a 50% chance of digivolving into Kunemon after waking up. A Kunemon can digivolve into a Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Bakemon, Vegiemon, as well as a Nanimon, Sukamon, and Numemon. A wild Kunemon is found in Kunemon's bed in Native Forest, near the Digital Bridge. He appears to be a hungry Digimon, asking for food. He only eats Meat, Giant Meat, Filet Mignon, a Super Carrot, a Hawk Radish, a Digital Mushroom, Digital Anchovy, or Spoiled Meat. Once Hiro feeds him, he immediately fights. After Hiro defeat him, he appears in the city at night and tells you the names of the special foods for each area. He also opens a path straight from the city to the Digital Bridge. Digimon World Championship Kunemon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve into Vegiemon through passing time, Thundermon with 30 Machine AP, RedVegiemon with 30 Insectplant AP and Kabuterimon with 6 battles and 30 Insectplant AP. Digimon World 2 Kunemon digivolves into Kuwagamon. Digimon World 3 Kunemon is a common enemy found in Asuka's Central Sector, in Central Park. It is also available as a White Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kunemon digivolves from Minomon, and can digivolve to Flymon, Yanmamon or Sukamon. Attacks * Electro Thread (Electric Thread): Releases a string from its beak that flows with electricity. * Poison Sting (Poison Ride): Stings opponents with the stinger on his rear. * Speeding Thread: Releases thread from his mouth which he uses to trap/wrap enemies with or build a nest to sleep in. * Poison Winder: Emits a poison mist from his mouth. * Palsy Thread Variations / Subspecies * Dokunemon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Larva Digimon Category:Digimon species